


He's No Chicken

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Imaginary Friends AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife and Parv go to visit Hole Diggers Inc</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's No Chicken

”Will, look at me!” Parv flew across the treetops, well more jumped than flew with his crazy blood magic. Strife looked at him with a bored expression.

“Yes I know you can fly Parv. There’s no need to show off, I know that you can do it but I’m not interested in blood magic.” Strife shook his head sighing. He ascended slightly in the air, using his enhanced genetics, much more convenient than that unreliable sorcery Parv was dealing with. They were headed towards Hole Diggers inc. to drop some more gifts off and propose a few business offers, Parv wanted to tag along because he was bored and Strife had said yes.

“Ouch! Strife I had a boo-boo” Parv said and stopped, rubbing his arm. Strife landed next to him on top of the tree, a mana elemental had thought Parv was getting too close and shot a spark of its magic at him.

“Please kiss it better Strifeykins,” Parv pleaded with puppy eyes.

“Parv, you’re invincible, that shouldn’t even have hurt at all.” Strife said rolling his eyes. Parv pouted but continued to fly towards the craggy islands.

When they landed they were greeted by Lalna.

“Ah, Strife, what business do you have here?” The scientist asked where he was tinkering with some kind of machinery.

“Well I was going to give Xephos something, and maybe talk some business.” Strife said and Lalna nodded.

“Sure I’ll go get him”, the scientist disappeared into the metal building that more resembled a pair of pants than office towers. Parv started walking around, looking at the different chests, reading on the notice board. Strife looked at his watch, not paying attention much.

“Uhm, Strife! I think I broke something…” Strife facepalmed but went over to Parv. His foot was tangled in a wire which he had ripped from the machine and wind turbine it had been connected to.

“Ugh, just let me fix this, as usual”, Strife untangled Parv’s leg and plugged the wire back into the machine again, smiling contently as it whirred and started working again. Xephos appeared with a happy expression, delighted to see his own kin again.

“Hello Strife! What are you up to?” Xephos asked, shaking hands with Strife.

“Hello Xephos. Well I just had to fix one of the machines Parv broke. I can’t believe you made me employ this guy.” Strife said amused, pointing at Parv. Xephos frowned and looked at him slightly weird.

“I never made you employ anyone? Especially not that guy.” Xephos said, pointing in Parv’s general direction.

“Well you gave him to me”, Strife said. “Don’t you remember?”

“What?” Xephos laughed. “That is one of our chickens Strife.”

“No, that’s Parv, you know, annoying guy that does blood magic”, Strife said confused.

“I don’t know any Parv. Strife there is no one there, it’s just us two” Xephos said with a worried expression. Strife looked at Parv, but when he blinked the blood mage was gone.

“I’ve just been talking to myself?” Strife whispered in disbelief.


End file.
